Friends and Enimies
by RadiantFire
Summary: Snotlout finds a boy on the beach of Berk. When Hiccup lets the boy stay in her house, she teaches him about the dragons. Everyone welcomes the new boy, except for Astro. The boy seems suspicious to him. He keeps spotting the boy doing odd things. He soon suspects that the boy was sent to Berk to trap Hiccup. Now, Astro has to convince Hiccup of the danger, before it gets too far.
1. A Lost Boy

"Here she comes!" exclaimed Astro.

Fishlegs marked the end of Hiccup's first lap.

Hiccup was training her speed and agility. She had to fly three laps around the village, through the obstacle course that Fishlegs had built.

After Hiccup finished her final lap, she picked up a jar of water and drank from it.

Fishlegs walked up to Hiccup, "You're doing great, Hiccup. You're almost as fast as Toothless. However, there is a certain someone, and I won't mention who, that is gaining ground."

Hiccup looked around the room, "I'm loosing speed?"

"No. Stormfly's gaining speed."

"Oh," said Hiccup, looking to Astro, "Is that so? Something you'd like to share?"

Astro chuckled, "Let's just say, I'm experimenting with what she eats. Apparently, it's working."

Stormfly tried to look taller, " **What can I say? I can't help it if I'm fast.** "

Just then, Snotlout and Hookfang flew in. Snotlout dismounted in excitement. "You guys will not believe what I just saw."

"What is it?" asked Hiccup, "And where is it?"

"Just follow me."

Snotlout lead the others to the far side of the island. They landed on a beach where a tent was pitched. Snotlout looked to Hiccup, "And remember. You're not for it. I called dibs on you a long time ago."

"Remember, Snotlout." said Hiccup, "Women aren't merchandise. They're human beings. Therefore, men cannot own them."

Hiccup looked into the tent. A boy with black hair was lying on the floor.

"Remember." said Snotlout, "I get to keep you. Not him."

"For the last time, Snotlout." Hiccup spat back, "I'm not merchandise. Stop treating me like I am."

Hiccup reached over and gently shook the boy. As the boy began to wake up, Hiccup motioned the others to back away, "He's gonna need some space."

The boy opened his eyes and saw Hiccup. He jumped back in fright.

"It's okay," Hiccup soothed, "We're friends."

The boy stared at Hiccup. "We?"

Snotlout peeked in, "Just remember. She's mine."

Hiccup shook her head, "Just ignore him. He doesn't know what he's saying."

The dark-haired boy sat up, "Do you have any water?" Hiccup held out her jar and let the boy drink the rest of the water.

The boy swallowed the water greedily, and asked, "Where am I?"

"You're at Berk." Hiccup answered.

Suddenly, Toothless shoved his way in to get a better look. The boy scrambled to back away.

"It's okay." said Hiccup, "He won't hurt you." She stood up and gestured to the outside world, "Come out. It's okay."

The boy slowly crawled out as if he'd never seen the outside world and was afraid of what might be in it. He watched in astonishment as Hiccup got the black dragon to sit down. "How did you do that?"

"That?" questioned Snotlout in a proud tone, "That's nothing. Watch this." Snotlout turned to his dragon, "Hookfang! Get your butt over here!"

Hookfang flew in the opposite direction.

Snotlout chuckled nervously, "He's funny. Quite the joker. Just so you know, I rescued you."

"He only found you." corrected Hiccup, "He's just trying to impress you. My name's Hiccup."

The boy held out his hand, "I'm Hayden."

Hiccup shook hands with the boy.

Astro walked up, "So, Hayden. What happened to you? How did you get here?"

Hayden sighed, "My family and I were on our way home to our island when... our ship was attacked by pirates. They brought us to our island. I managed to escape, but... my mother and father... they were..." Hayden sighed again.

Hiccup put a hand on Hayden's shoulder, "Everything's gonna be okay. My father's the chief of our village. I'm sure he'll help you."

Hiccup mounted onto Toothless, and allowed Hayden to mount up behind her.

"Don't forget, Hiccup." said Astro, "We're racing tomorrow. Unless you want Stormfly to be the fastest in the Book of Dragons."

"You're in for a surprise, Astro." replied Hiccup, "We'll be there."

Snotlout had to ride with the twins as everyone flew back home.


	2. Consider Berk Your Home

Hiccup lead Hayden up the stairs to her room. Hayden looked around, amazed by the sketches and the stone platform where Toothless would sleep.

"It was nice of your father to let me stay here."

"Honestly I'm surprised." replied Hiccup, "Between you and me, he can be very overprotective. Also, until we can find you a safe place to go, consider Berk your home."

Hayden walked up to Hiccup's desk, where a few papers revealed sketches of Toothless' artificial tail, "What are these? They're really cool."

"That's the new saddle for Toothless. We're trying to get some extra speed so we can stay on top of Astro and Stormfly. Astro's very competitive."

There was an awkward silence. Then Hiccup spoke, "Do you need anything? Milk? Stew?"

"Nope. I'm fine."

"Okay then. **Come on, Toothless. We're sleeping downstairs tonight.** "

Hayden's expression looked as if his jaw was about to drop, "Did you just... growl?"

"Uh... yeah."

"How did you do that?"

Hiccup turned around, revealing two holes side-by-side on the back of her shirt.

Hayden pointed to the hole, "Why is your shirt like that?"

Hiccup turned to face Hayden, "This may be hard to believe, but... I'm... kind of a dragon."

"Really?"

"Uh... yeah. When I was a baby, I was sick. A dragon healed me and the result was gaining the dragon's DNA from the antidote he put in my food and developing dragon abilities." Hiccup let her wings sprout from her back.

"Wow!" exclaimed Hayden, "That's gotta be cool!"

"I'm still learning to use them, though. Before the dragons lived here, the Vikings hated dragons, so I was forbidden to use my powers. But, now that they're accepted, Toothless is teaching me how to be a dragon."

"That's great. I wish I had those abilities."

Again, there was an awkward silence.

Hiccup turned and followed Toothless downstairs.

Meanwhile, Astro was feeding Stormfly her supper, chicken, "By the time Hiccup figures out this is what's giving you all that energy, she'll be eating our dust."

Suddenly, Stormfly's friendly look became cautious. Astro heard footsteps nearby.

Astro turned to Stormfly, "You stay here."

" **Why wouldn't I?** " asked Stormfly, although Astro couldn't understand her, " **This is the best supper yet.** "

Astro walked through the village, looking for anything unusual. He saw a silhouette of a teenager running through the village streets, "Hey!" He began running after the boy.

He stopped running when he thought he'd recognised the figure, "Hayden?"

The next morning, Hiccup was in the blacksmith shop, working on Toothless' artificial tail.

"You're up early." said a voice. Hiccup turned around to saw Hayden walking to her. "I'm trying to make a tail that'll make Toothless fly faster. I'm trying to help him gain speed as much as I'm trying to."

"You know? With a shorter connecting rod, it'll push you back in the saddle and make you more streamlined."

Hiccup heated up the connecting rod with her fire, "Which will increase our speed. You hear that, Toothless?"

" **I'm right here.** " purred Toothless, " **I think I heard it.** "

" **Either way, Stormfly's gonna be seeing a lot more of your tail, just as much as mine.** "

"When can we test it out?" asked Hayden.

"How about now?" Hiccup cooled the rod down by dunking it in a bucket of water.

Astro was waiting on the tower with the fire pit, when she saw Hayden and Hiccup riding Toothless. "You have got to be kidding me."


	3. I Don't Trust Him

When Astro arrived at the arena, Fishlegs noticed Hiccup and Hayden riding Toothless nearby, "What's Hiccup doing up there with Hayden?"

Astro looked at them in disgust, "Giving a private lesson."

"I want a private lesson!" exclaimed Fishlegs, "Can anyone get one?"

"Apparently, just him."

"Uh-oh." said Ruffnut, "Looks like there's another rooster in the hen house."

"Yeah." nodded Tuffnut, "Wait, what are we talking about?"

Astro shook his head, "She thinks I'm jealous. Which is totally ridiculous."

"Wait. Of who?" asked Tuffnut, "Of me? Wait. Am I the rooster or the hen?"

"Trust me. The last thing I am is jealous."

Toothless flew into the arena. Hiccup dismounted and walked over the join the group. "How's everyone doing today?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Astro sarcastically, "Nice of you to show up!"

"Huh?" Hiccup remembered her promise and hid her face in the palm of her hand, "Oh! We were supposed to meet up! I am so sorry."

"Awkward." sang Snotlout.

Tuffnut figured out what was happening, "Oh! Astro's jealous of the cool one. I thought we were talking about hens and roosters."

"So, Hayden." said Astro, "Sleep well?"

"Yes." answered Hayden, "I slept great. Thanks Astro."

Astro glared at Hayden. Something seemed odd about him.

Hayden looked around, "So, this is it? Your dragon training academy?"

"Ahem." said Tuffnut, "Our dragon academy."

Hiccup explained, "We've been training dragons here to become part of our everyday lives."

Fishlegs walked up and held out a book, "Everything we learn goes right in here."

"Really?" asked Hayden, "Everything?"

"Yep. I'm the log keeper."

Snotlout pushed Fishlegs, "He just writes down what Hiccup tells him to."

"I give it my own spin!"

Hayden reached for the book, "Can I see it?"

Before anyone could react, Astro grabbed the book, "I'll take that! Excuse us!" He pushed Hiccup away from the group.

"Hiccup, I don't think we should be showing that boy all our dragon secrets."

Hiccup looked at Hayden, then back to Astro, "Astro. It's fine."

"I just don't trust him. You shouldn't either."

"Well, I do. And you should trust me."

Astro stared at Hiccup in disbelief as she walked back to the group to begin today's lesson.

Next, Hayden went to talk with Snotlout about Hookfang, "I have to say, your dragon is definitely the most impressive."

"Yeah. I know." nodded Snotlout, "But, for a moment, let's talk about Hiccup."

"Why?"

"You've been getting a little friendly with her."

"She's just showing me around the village."

"Listen, Hayden, I know you like her."

'Huh?"

"But you need to back off. She belongs to me."

"Really? Because from what I've been seeing, she doesn't want anything to do with you. She seems to be interested in Astro."

"She's just nervous."

"Fine. Back to the Monstrous Nightmare. How much does he weigh?"

"Five thousand pounds. He's monstrous. Just like his rider, so, I'd steer clear of my bad side if I were you."

"So, how does he light on fire?"

"It's his spit. He covers his body with it. That's how he lights on fire. Okay?"

Snotlout rubbed some of the saliva on his hand and began smearing it on himself. "Between you and me, I often use it when I'm feeling like giving Hiccup what she likes. She's really into the smell of dragons."

Hayden tried not to look disgusted. "Does he light up on command?"

"Oh he can. But he won't."

Hookfang spat a small flame on Snotlout's pants. The boy jumped into a nearby bin of water.

Hayden struggled not to laugh. As he regained his composure, he thought to himself, _Well, I can see why Hiccup tries her best to avoid this guy. He's a flipping jerk. Not to mention a freak._


	4. Hayden is Lying

As Hiccup was outside, fastening on Toothless' new tail, Hayden snuck into her room.

He searched under the desk, in Hiccup's wardrobe, and under her bed. He found what he was looking for right under the pillow, the Book of Dragons.

He sat down next to the bed and flipped through the chapters. He stopped when he found the chapter he was looking for.

'The Deadly Nadder: Piercing spines, loyal, powerful-' Hayden read the page aloud until he heard a voice behind him,

"Intelligent, and of course, deadly. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What's going on up there?" asked Hiccup as she entered the room.

Astro turned to Hiccup, "I just saw Hayden reading the Book of Dragons. I don't recall you giving him permission."

Astro turned to hayden, "Well? Aren't you going to say something?"

Hayden sighed, "I am so, so sorry, Hiccup. I was cleaning your room, and I found the book. I couldn't help myself."

Hiccup smiled, "It's okay, Hayden."

"It's okay?" questioned Astro, "What do you mean 'It's okay'? He was reading the Book of Dragons."

"Astro? Come on. Lighten up."

"Me? He's the one sneaking around, looking at our stuff."

"What? Sneaking around? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about last night. Near my house."

"That was me." admitted Hayden, "I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk. I've been having nightmares about being back at home with those pirates."

"I can imagine that happening." said Hiccup.

Astro shook his head, "Is this really happening? Right now?"

"Okay." said Hiccup, obviously annoyed, "Astro. That is enough! I'm tired of this."

"You're right, Hiccup." retorted Astro, "it is."

Astro stomped down the stairs and slammed the front door as he left.

Hiccup looked to Hayden, "I'm so sorry, Hayden. He's just being cautious."

"No," said Hayden, "I'm sorry. I was wrong to look at your book."

"Hayden. It's okay. I trust you." hiccup put the book back under her pillow.

That night, Hayden went to Astro's house. He walked up to Stormfly as the dragon awoke at the sound of Hayden's footsteps. Stormfly brought her tail close enough to show Hayden that she was armed.

Hayden held up a chicken leg and let Stormfly eat it. After Stormfly finished her snack, she nuzzled Hayden contently.

Astro walked up behind the two, "What do you think you're doing with my dragon?"

Hayden huffed in annoyance, "You really like to sneak up on people. Do you?"

"Only the ones who deserve it the most. And don't even think of giving me your stupid 'innocent child' routine."

"I wouldn't think of it. You're obviously smarter than you look. I used to think that blondes were stupid. But now..."

Stormfly nudged Hayden in a friendly way, letting him pet her. Hayden looked to Astro with an evil grin, "I think your dragon likes me."

Hayden walked away, "See you later, Stormfly."

Back in the Haddock's hut, Hayden was watching Hiccup and Stoick as they finished eating their supper. Once satisfied that Hiccup wasn't coming up, Hayden walked over to Hiccup's bed and raised the pillow. The Book of Dragons was gone.

"No."

Hayden walked to the edge of the stairs and saw Hiccup sitting at the table, studying the Book of Dragons.

"Great. Now what?"

Later that night, Astro went in the woods to cool down. He kept throwing his axe at the trees as he talked to himself, "'I think your dragon likes me.' Nobody messes with me and my friends without paying to damn price for it."

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. He turned and saw Hayden running through the woods. Astro Followed Hayden until the boy stopped at the beach. Hayden sat down and looked at the horizon.

Astro waited a few minutes before he said to himself, "This is pointless." He was about to turn when he saw a boat coming around the bend. The boat stopped at the water's edge and some people walked to Hayden. Astro immediately recognised the man, "Savage."

Savage leaned toward Hayden, "What have you learned about Hiccup and her dragon friends?"

Hayden didn't hesitate in answering, "I've learned a lot, Savage. But there's something else. Something that's gonna make Alvin very happy."

"I'm listening."

"They have a book. A book about dragons. It's got everything in it. Everything Alvin could ever learn about controlling dragons. He'd be able to train them without having to take Hiccup."

"Where is this book?"

"I don't have it. But I will. I promise. I just need a little more time. Please."

"Alvin isn't known for his patience. I can guarantee you that he won't like having to wait."

"Please. You have to trust me. When I get back to Outcast Island with that book, the wait will be worth it."

Astro tried to lean in closer, but he accidentally knocked a few stones down from the ledge he was sitting on. He hid behind a nearby boulder before Savage and Hayden looked his way.

Hayden turned to Savage, "I'd better go."

Astro raced back to Hiccup's house and burst through the door. He found Hiccup asleep on the floor next to Toothless, who had awoken to the door opening. Astro walked over and kicked Hiccup in the back.

"Ow!" screamed Hiccup. She turned around and saw Astro standing next to her, "Why the hell are you doing that? What are doing?"

"I'm saving our butts!" yelled Astro. Hiccup tried to shush Astro to prevent waking up her father. But Astro kept talking in a loud voice, "I just saw Hayden talking to Savage. He's working for the Outcasts."

"What? He's just upstairs sleeping."

"Is he?" questioned Astro, "Why don't we find out if he is?"

Hiccup lead Astro up the stairs, and found Hayden, waking up as they entered.

Hayden rubbed his eyes, "Is everything okay? What's going on?"

Hiccup walked over to Hayden, "Everything's fine, Hayden. Don't worry."

Astro stomped out of the house. Hiccup followed him, trying to reason with the boy, "Don't you think it's possible that you saw something else? It's pretty dark out there."

"I know what I saw," said Astro, "That boy is not the boy you think he is Hiccup. He's trying to trick you. Why can't you see that?"

"If he's not who he says he is, then who is he?"

"Did you not hear my question? He just mysteriously washed up on our beach. And you don't find that strange?"

"No. His parents' ship was taken over by pirates. Their whole island is under siege."

"The only thing under siege is your brain Hiccup. You're not thinking straight."

"Oh really? Me?"

"Hiccup! The Outcasts could be attacking any minute!"

"You must still be freaked out about that attack they had on us over two months ago. Astro, I know that Hayden isn't working for the Outcasts."


	5. Hayden's Betrayal

Hiccup slept for another hour before she woke up to another scare. This time, it was a hand over her mouth.

Hiccup could hear a familiar voice, "Don't make a sound." It was Hayden.

Hiccup wanted to ask what Hayden was doing, but she realised that there was a knife being held to her throat.

Hayden continued, "Wake up your dragon. You and I are taking a little trip."

Hayden let go of Hiccup. Hiccup turned to Hayden, "Where are we-"

"Don't talk! Just wake up your dragon."

Hiccup looked at the knife. It was rugged and dull. Hiccup recognised the knife. Hiccup remembered Astro's words, "Hayden isn't the boy you think he is. He's working for the Outcasts. he's trying to trick you." Hiccup mentally punched herself at her own stupidity. Astro was telling the truth all along. Hayden was working for her enemy. She was now a hostage.

Hayden grew impatient and pressed the point of the knife against Hiccup's neck, "I said, 'Wake up your dagon'."

Hiccup looked beyond Hayden. Toothless was sleeping.

Hayden gestured to the dragon behind him, "Wake him up. Now. And don't try anything."

Hiccup walked over to Toothless and woke him up.

" **What's going on.** " Toothless grumbled, he wasn't pleased to have to wake up this early, " **Why do I have to-** "

Hiccup pressed her index finger against her lips, " **Shh. Hayden's-** "

"Don't talk to him!" Hayden nearly yelled, "Just get him ready."

Hiccup got Toothless to walk outside. She was about to mount onto the dragon's back when Hayden stopped her, "I'm getting on first." He pulled out a rope and bound Hiccup's hands in front of her. He mounted onto the Night Fury and let Hiccup climb on in front of him.

Hayden held the knife to the back of Hiccup's neck, "Now get us out of here before the others wake up."

Toothless flew away from the island.

Hiccup looked behind her, "Where are we going?"

"Outcast Island. Alvin wants to speak with you."

To make sure that Hiccup didn't try anything, Hayden grabbed Hiccup's hair and pulled on it slightly, ignoring Hiccup as she groaned at the pain.


	6. Astro's Choice

As Hayden and Hiccup flew away on Toothless, Snotlout watched in complete disgust.

The next morning, he met the others in the arena. Astro was talking with Fishlegs, "What do you mean you haven't seen her all morning?"

Fishlegs repeated his answer, "I haven't seen Hiccup since the last lesson we had yesterday."

"I've seen her." said Snotlout, "She went to a late night flight last night. Hayden seemed angry, and correct me if I'm wrong, but Hiccup semed pretty scared."

Astro's eyes widened in terror, "Please tell me you're joking!"

Snotlout shook his head, "Hayden flew on with Hiccup on Toothless' back last night. Man is he gonna be sorry."

"Oh yes he is!" Astro began to yell as he mounted up onto Stormfly, "And after we get Hiccup back I'm going to punch her in the face!"

The twins mounted up onto Barf and Belch, "We gotta see this!"

Fishlegs got onto Meatlug, "Why? What's wrong about that?"

"I tried to warn her! She wouldn't listen! Now, if I'm correct, Hiccup is being held hostage by someone who's been working for the Outcasts all this time!"

Snotlout got on Hookfang and all the teenagers followed Astro as he and Stormfly headed toward Outcast Island.

Meanwhile, Hayden had let go of Hiccup's hair, and was now holding his satchel tightly.

Hiccup forced herself to keep her eyes in front of them as she asked, "What do you have in there?"

Hayden smirked, "You really are a stupid dragon are you? You can sense me holding something in a satchel, yet you can't recognise an Outcast when you see one."

"That's because you're not an Outcast. You're too polite and sophisticated for that."

"I have to do this, Hiccup."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Why wouldn't I understand?"

"Because you never went through this. You never lost a parent."

"I lost my mother."

"Oh really? How?"

"She was killed by a dragon when I was a baby."

"Yet you still can't resist befriending one."

"I believe that the dragon killed her in self defence. After what I've seen in their old home, I believe that they're lives depended on their cruelty to humans."

"You know what? I don't care how you feel about dragons. All I want is to get this damn thing over with."

"You can by letting me go. I'll tell them that you needed to get something from your campsite."

"It's too late for that now, Hiccup."

Suddenly a spine of a Deadly Nadder flew above them. Hiccup looked back and saw her friends flying after them.

Hayden held the knife against Hiccup's neck, "Loose them. Now."

"I don't think we'll loose Astro, his dragon's gaining speed."

"Then use that damn tail you made!"

Hiccup adjusted the foot pedal and caused Toothless to gain twice as much speed as he had at first. She secretly brought the pedal back slowly.

Hayden looked back and saw that Stormfly was catching up, "Go faster!"

"I can't!" yelled Hiccup, "Toothless has been flying all night and all day! He's tired."

Hayden looked back to the group behind them, just as Astro jumped off his dragon and landed on Toothless behind Hayden, "Going somewhere?"

Hayden moved his knife away from Hiccup and tried to cut Astro. Astro dodged the blade and grabbed Hayden's arm. Both boys wrestled with each other as Hiccup used her claws to cut the ropes that held her wrists together.

Astro held both of Hayden's hands as he struggled to hold the boy down, "Don't you ever! Hurt! My friend! Again!" Astro violently shoved Hayden to the side, causing him to fall off the Night Fury's back. Hayded grabbed Hiccup by the arm and pulled her down with him.

Astro quickly took control of the foot pedals an stopped Toothless from falling down as well. Astro looked in front of him and saw that they were now in Outcast territory.

Astro watched as a net was launched up and caught Hiccup before she could fly away. Hiccup crashed into the water, and was later pulled onto one of the Outcast ships.

Alvin was on the ship.

The Outcast chief held a sword and pointed it at Hiccup.

Astro saw Hayden falling, and noticed him loosing grip on his satchel. He quickly flew down and caught it. He looked inside and saw the Book of Dragons.

"I suppose you'll be willing to make a trade." yelled Alvin, "You can give me the book, and I'll give you the girl. Or, you can keep the book, and I'll keep the girl. She'll never leave Outcast Island!"

Savage grabbed Hiccup and held her by the arms.

Hiccup struggled in Savage's grip as she yelled, "Don't do it Astro! Don't give him the-" Savage covered Hiccup's mouth with his hand before Hiccup could finish her sentence.

"The choice is yours Astro." yelled Alvin, "The book, or the girl?"

Astro landed Toothless on the ship deck. He walked toward Alvin, but Alvin pointed his sword at Hiccup. Astro understood what Alvin meant, so he threw the book to the Outcast chief. Once Alvin had the book, he smiled. He grabbed Hiccup and pushed her to Astro.

"Now leave! Our I'll run you all through."

Hiccup and Astro climbed onto Toothless' back and flew away with the others.

Snotlout was holding Hayden while he stared at the two. The others looked to Hiccup in expectation. Fishlegs was the first to speak after a minute of silence, "Please tell me you still have it."

"No." said Hiccup, "Alvin has the Book of Dragons."

Astro looked at Hayden, "Thanks to you, Alvin has the upper hand."

Everyone flew home in silence.


	7. A Plan

Hayden ran through the woods in desperation as he searched for the beach. Once he reached the beach, he ran to a small boat the was waiting there. He had nearly reached the boat when a sudden blast of fire destroyed it. Hayden looked up and saw Astro riding Stormfly, "You can break out of jail as many times as you want, but you're not getting off this island."

Astro took Hayden back to the village prison and pushed Hayden inside.

Hayden was taken back to Berk. He was sentenced to life in prison for betrayal and abduction. He had been trying to escape since.

"Give it up, Hayden!" said Astro, slamming the cell door shut, "We have dragons!"

"Astro!" protested Hayden, "I have to get back to Outcast Island!"

"Yeah. I'm sure you do." Astro turned to leave.

Hayden ran to the cell door and pleaded, "Alvin has my parents!"

"Oh yeah?" scoffed Astro. He turned to the prisoner, "What happened to the pirates?"

Hayden sighed, "There were never any pirates. I made it all up so you'd let me stay. But I had too. Alvin will kill my parents if I don't do what he says. Please, Astro, you have to trust me."

"Well guess what, Hayden. We don't. Not anymore. Especially not Hiccup. Not after you threatened her. Do you realise what the punishment is for threatening the descendant of a chief? Even kidnapping them?"

Hayden sighed again, and hung his head in shame.

Astro chuckled, "I thought so." He walked out of the prison.

Astro returned to the arena, where Hiccup had the others practising the steps of a small plan she thought up. Snotlout launched a small boulder at Fishlegs and Meatlug from a catapult. Meatlug barely turned around and caught the boulder with her mouth. "Snotlout!" yelled Fishlegs, "That was way too close!"

Snotlout mocked Fishlegs in a whiny tone, "Quit whining Fishlegs!"

Meatlug shot a ball of fire at Snotllout, missing him by inches.

"Hey!" screamed Snotlout, "That almost hit me!"

Fishlegs smiled as he mocked back, "Quit whining Snotlout!"

"Guys! Please!" said Hiccup, "We have to get this right! The Outcasts won't come one at a time."

"No need to remind me, Hiccup." said Fishlegs, "I am already under enough stress."

Hiccup continued, "We're only going to have one shot at this."

Fishlegs raised his hand, "I thought I said 'I'm already under enough stress'."

The twins sprayed gas at Snotlout and ignited it. Snotlout jumped out of the gas a few seconds before the fire reached him.

"Too early Snotlout." said Astro, "We have to make sure that you jump out at the right moment."

"It's not me." said Snotlout, "It was them!" he pointed to the twins.

"Sorry." said Ruffnut. Tuffnut nodded, "We're still very excited about the new move."

Astro looked at Hookfang as he flailed his wings around in a rampage, his whole body on fire.

Hiccup tried to walk closer to reason with Hookfang, but the dragon didn't listen to her.

Astro looked at Snotlout, "Can you please do something about your dragon?"

Snotlout ran to Hookfang and grabbed the dragon's horns. He violently forced Hookfang's horns to the ground, and immediately, Hookfang collapsed and began purring, letting his body loose the flames.

"I found that out just yesterday. He likes it."

"Wait." stammered Fishlegs, "He actually likes it when you bend his horns to the ground?"

"Tuffnut does." said Ruffnut. She tackled her brother to the ground and held him down by his helmet.

Tuffnut smiled, "Oh yeah. I do kind of like it. The dirt's soft."

Astro ignored the twins as he explained, "Just get back to practising. The Outcasts could have an army coming after us right now."

"Well?" sang Snotlout, "We're waiting."

Strormfly hovered in the air. Hookfang blew a cloud of fire between her and the twins. Stormfly launched some spines from her tail and shot them through the fire. One of the flaming spines heat Tuffnut's helmet.

"Wow." said Tuff, "I like that too. Make a note."

"You know?" said Fishlegs, "It's nice that we're training without the book, but the problem is getting it back. Alvin's not just gonna give it to us."

Astro looked to Hiccup, "But, maybe he could give it to Hayden."

Fishlegs whispered, "I think Astro's been eating Dragon Nip again."

Astro elbowed Fishlegs in the gut.

As Fishlegs bent over in pain, he gestured to Astro, "Why is it always violence with you."

Astro smiled, "It's not violence, it's communication."

Hiccup looked at Astro in confusion, "So, we're just going to let Hayden go?"

Astro nodded, "Sort of."

"Yep," said Fishlegs, "Dragon Nip."

Astro punched Fishlegs in the stomach.


	8. Undercover

Meanwhile, on Outcast Island, Alvin was reading the Book of Dragons.

Alvin grunted in disbelief as he threw the book to Savage, "I'll have to see this to believe any of what this book is saying. Where the boy?"

"He was captured he brought the girl and the book."

Alvin shook his head in false pity, "How unfortunate for him. But he's no longer my concern. Let's give this book a try. Shall we?"

As Alvin went to try the book's instructions, Hiccup, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins were loading a boat with some cargo for a trip that someone was going to make.

"What if this doesn't work?" worried Fishlegs, "If this doesn't work, Alvin will still have the Book of Dragons. And if he has the Book of Dragons, he'll know how to train them. And if he learns how to train them-"

"Fishlegs!" exclaimed Hiccup, "Calm down! It'll be fine."

Hiccup looked to the forest and saw a boy with black hair walking toward them. "That must be-"

"Hayden!" Ruffnut yelled as she and Tuffnut ran over and tackled Hayden to the ground.

Tuffnut shook Hayden as he asked, "Why can't you just stay in your cell? Do you ever listen?"

Hayden kicked the twins off of him and yelled, "It's Astro! You muttonheads!"

The twins jumped back.

It was really Astro, disguised as Hayden.

As Astro walked to the boat, Tuffnut commented, "Sorry, Astro. I knew it was you the whole time. I was just trying to practice our acting skills."

"Yeah." said Astro, "I could tell."

Astro jumped into the boat. Hiccup held Astro's hand, "Be careful. I'll be shadowing you from the sky."

"I don't need shadowing." protested Astro.

"Please Astro. I just want to make sure that you're safe. It would make me feel better."

"Fine." sighed Astro, "Just stay out of sight."

"Don't worry about us, Astro. Just get the book and get our of there."

Fishlegs pushed the boat off the shore.

Hiccup walked to the edge of the water, "And Astro? Be safe."

Astro nodded as he began his journey to Outcast Island.

Back in the prison, Bucket was walking to Hayden's cell with a bowl of soup. He looked inside the cell. It was empty.

"Aw no!" he complained, "Stoick's gonna kill me."

Bucket unlocked the door to the cell and entered it, looking around.

Before he could walk out again, something fell on him, making him bang his head against the stone wall. Hayden walked out of the cell and slammed the door shut. He had climbed up the cell wall and hung on the rafters. He fell unto Bucket to knock him out and escape.

"Sorry Bucket." he confessed, "But I need to get to Outcast Island. Nothing is gonna stop me." Hayden ran out of the prison and stealthily ran to the docks, got into a small boat, and sailed toward Outcast Island.


	9. Worry's Pretty Much the Prime Word Here

Astro jumped off his boat and walked along the beach of Outcast Island. He was amazed at how long the journey was on boat. He was so used to going places quickly on the back of his dragon.

Astro looked around cautiously. There were no Outcasts in sight.

Suddenly, Savage grabbed Astro's shoulder and turned him around, letting Astro see a dozen Outcasts behind him, "We thought you've been captured."

Astro felt his head, remembering that he had disguised himself as Hayden, "I was. But I managed to escape."

Savage leaned closer, "Well then, I guess it's more than good to finally see you, safe and sound again." Savage turned to the other Outcasts, "Get rid of him."

"What?"

"We don't need you anymore Hayden. You've already done your part."

"Savage! Wait! You do need me!"

Savage paused.

Astro walked closer, "I can prove it. You have to book right? I watched them. I've learned from them. Hiccup taught me everything there is to know about training them. That book only tells you what they're like. I know that the book is only worth something if you really know how to use it. You need to trust me on this."

Meanwhile, Hayden was a mile away from Berk. He was looking at his map when a sudden weight caused Hayden's boat to rock violently.

Hayden looked up and saw an angry Stormfly pin him down on the deck.

Hayden smiled nervously, "Hey there, Buddy!" Hayden smiled for real when he saw Stormfly's hostile expression fade away, "It's me. Your old pal Hayden."

Hayden looked at Stormfly's body. There was no saddle, or any riding gear visible. "Looks like we'er gonna have to keep sailing to Outcast Island."

Stormfly's muscles tensed at the mentioning of that place, " **I don't wanna go there. Me and my rider almost got killed.** "

Hayden knew the dragon was telling him something. But he didn't understand the dragon tongue, and Hiccup wasn't with him to translate. "Why did I have to kidnap her? Why didn't I just sail there instead?"

Hayden remembered that Astro was very fond of Stormfly. Maybe Stormfly was just as fond of Astro.

"I don't know if you can understand me." Hayden reached out his arm, like Hiccup had taught him: In order for the dragon to trust you, he needs to know you trust him. Trust should always go both ways.

Hayden closed his eyes, his body beginning to tremble, "But I need to get to Outcast Island. Alvin has people who are very close to me. I need to get there to save them. I need your help, Stormfly. Please."

He felt Stormfly's nose nuzzling the palm of his hand. He sighed with relief, "If you help me, I'll help you find Astro. Something tells me you're looking for him."

At the mention of Astro's name, Stormfly was more than eager to help. He took off and caught Hayden in her talons. She began to carry him to Outcast Island.

Just within the borders of the Outcast territory, Hiccup was with the others, bracing herself for anything that was to come.

Fishlegs flew Meatlug next to Hiccup and Toothless so that Hiccup could hear him, "Just to go for the record, I'm still not so sure about this plan, Hiccup."

" **Yep.** " purred Toothess, " **He's scared,** "

Hiccup looked at Fishlegs, "Fishlegs, if you have another plan, I'm open."

Fishlegs thought of an excuse, "I just think that landing in a wild dragon nesting ground is really going to freak Meatlug out."

Meatlug looked to Toothless out of the corner of her eye, " **I'm with you. I'm not scared of being around wild dragons.** "

Hiccup played along in order not to make fun of Fishlegs, "Well then how does she feel about flaming arrows and catapults."

Fishlegs hesitated, "Uh, yeah she really doesn't like those either."

Hiccup shook her head, "You don't say."

"Tell you what, Fishlegs," said Snotlout, "when we get there, you can just lay back and let the real dragon and rider do the work."

"Yeah." nodded Fishlegs, "You really have no idea what a swarm of angry wild dragons are capable of."

The twins flew their dragon above Fishlegs and spoke among themselves, "You know what would be awesome?" "Flaming arrows, catapults." "And wild dragons."

"That makes three of you." said Fishlegs."

Snotlout looked to Hiccup, "You should really lay back as well, Sweets. I'll keep you safe."

"Snotlout," said Hiccup, "Don't worry about me. They won't hurt me because I'm considered one of them." Hiccup couldn't resist adding on in a humorous tone, "It's you that I'm worried about."

Hiccup and Toothless flew forward, chuckling at Hiccup's clever joke in their dragon language.


	10. Another Choice

Alvin scanned the pages of the Book of Dragons, "It all seems pretty straight forward to me." he closed the book and looked at "Hayden"

The fake Hayden stepped forward, "It's anything but straight forward, Alvin."

Alvin chuckled, "Hayden. If there's anything that I've learned in my lifetime, it's that people will say anything just to keep themselves alive. Isn't that right Savage?"

Savage smiled nervously, "Pretty much."

Alvin gestured to Savage, "See? Now. You're telling me that I need you to interpret this book in order to use it properly. I'm telling you that it's nothing but a damn ploy."

Astro smiled, "Well if you feel that way, prove that you don't need me. Give it a try."

Alvin threw the book at one of his guards, "You heard the boy. Train that dragon." he pointed at a nearby Deadly Nadder that was chained to the wall.

The Outcast looked to Astro, "What breed is this?"

 _Astro smiled to himself,_ This will be more than easy. This muttonhead doesn't even know what breed this dragon is."it's a Deadly Nadder. Do you need the page number?"

"Nope." said the guard, "I got it right here." He began reading the book out loud, "'Deadly Nadder: Likes to preen. Very sure of itself. Constant grooming. Will appeal to its vanity.'"

Astro shook his head. He was going to enjoy this.

The Outcast walked to the dragon nervously, "Why, you certainly are a lovely girl. Or are you a handsome boy? Who could tell?"

Astro struggled to prevent his laughter.

The Deadly Nadder shot its spines at the guard. Astro grabbed a shield and blocked them just in time, "Like I said." he threw the shield off to the side, "The book will only get you so far. Will you trust me now, Alvin?"

As Alvin took Astro to his arena, the other riders had arrived at the nesting grounds.

There weren't any visible dragons nearby.

"See that Fishlegs?" asked Hiccup, "You got yourself all worked up for nothing."

Fishlegs pointed to some nearby cliffs, "You were saying?"

Hiccup looked at the flock of dragons and turned to the others, "Remember the plan guys. No matter how crazy it gets, don't do anything until I say."

The riders had baskets next to them. When Hiccup gave them the signal, everyone dumped large loads of fish out of the baskets, and the wild dragons dove down after them.

Astro turned to Alvin before entering the arena, holding out his hand.

Alvin glared at him, "What?"

Astro pointed to the book, "I need it."

Alvin's glare became darker.

Astro rolled his eyes, "Well I didn't memorise it. I was only there for a few days."

Alvin dropped the book in Astro's hands and pushed him into the arena, slamming the door behind him.

Astro looked to the cell that was opening, repeatedly begging to himself, "Please be a Nadder. Please be a Nadder."

However, the odds were clearly far from Astro's favour. A Monstrous Nightmare ran out of the cell and began crawling along the barred roof, searching for a place to escape through.

Astro flipped through the pages of the Book of Dragons until he found the Monstrous Nightmare.

"Well." urged Alvin, "I'm waiting."

Astro looked to the dragon, who had now accepted the fact that escape wasn't possible, and was crawling toward Astro.

Astro's heart began beating faster. _Now I know how Hiccup felt when she had to kill one of these guys._ "Alright, bug guy. It's just you, and me."

Astro and the dragon circled each other, until the Monstrous Nightmare ignited its body in flames. The unexpected wave of heat sent Astro stumbling backwards and falling over.

"Okay," Astro sighed, standing up again, "check that off the list. How about we do the direct approach?" Astro ran up to the Monstrous Nightmare and began scratching its tail, hoping it would cause the dragon to calm down. The tail was known to be the Monstrous Nightmares soft spot. However, the dragon had spent so much time in the arena that it was paranoid. It lifted its tail and flicked Astro away, sending her crashing against the wall.

Alvin cupped his hands around his mouth, "This isn't anything my soldiers haven't already tried! You'll need to do a lot better than that!"

Astro sat up, holding his head as he throbbed with pain, "The one time I wish Snotlout were here."

Astro looked at the dragon's horns. He remembered that Snotlout discovered the Monstrous Nightmares' approval to having their horns bent to the ground. Astro ran up to the dragon and jumped onto its head, pushing the horns downward with all his might. The dragon pressed its head against the wall.

Alvin stared at the dragon. "Hayden" must have died after that, "Well, that's the end of that."

"Wait." said Savage. He pointed at the dragon.

The Monstrous Nightmare slowly moved its head away from the wall. "Hayden" was still alive, and was fighting to push the dragon's horns down.

Astro strained to push harder, "These things don't budge!"

Astro looked into the dragon's eyes. It was giving up. The dragon collapsed and began purring. Astro sighed with relief as he stroked the dragon's head.

Astro climbed onto the dragon's neck. He grabbed the book off the ground and the dragon turned to the door.

"Hayden!" yelled Alvin, "Where do you think you're going with that book?"

Astro looked at the chief, "As far away from this place as humanly possible!"

"Without your parents?" Alvin snapped his fingers, and two Outcast guards shoved a middle-aged man and woman into Astro's view.

Astro's eyes widened in terror. Hayden had been telling the truth the whole time.

Alvin continued, "I think I've made myself clear in trading them for that book. Otherwise you can leave, and I'll kill them."


	11. Busted

Hiccup sat on a boulder (in a dragon-like manner), worrying for Astro. He had failed to come back at the expected time. What if Astro's identity was ever discovered? What if Astro was killed by the Outcasts? How would they get the book back? And most importantly: How could she ever forgive herself if Astro died?

Hiccup was pulled out of her thoughts by an unrealistic bird noise. Hiccup turned to Snotlout, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Duh," replied Snotlout, "Giving the signal."

"We don't give the signal this time. Astro is the one who gives the signal. We've been through this."

Fishlegs began to hyperventilate, "Like any of this matters anyway! Astro's almost an hour late! That could mean that Alvin's found out who he really is! And if he has, that could mean he still has the Book of Dragons!"

"The costume sucked." said Tuffnut, "I told you."

"Guys." said Hiccup, "He'll be here. After all, it's Astro we're talking about."

Hiccup looked back in the direction of the Outcast base. She was having doubts herself.

Back in the arena, Alvin had Hayen's parents in front of Astro. "Hand it over Hayden. I'm not giving you any other choices."

Astro shook his head, "Send them over here first!"

Alvin pushed the couple to Astro. Astro ran over and hugged the captives, "Mom! Dad! You're alive!" Astro lowered his voice so Alvin couldn't hear him, "I'm a friend of Hayden's. I'm here to help. When I tell you, drop to the ground. It's about to get really hot in here."

Alvin walked closer, "I should remind you that you're not going anywhere until you give me that book."

Astro threw the book up in the air, "Now!" as the captives ducked down, Astro turned to the dragon, "Sorry, boy." He punched the dragon, causing him to ignite in flames and shoot fire at Alvin. Astro caught the book and ran with the couple towards the door.

Alvin pulled out a bola (ropes with heavy stone balls tied to them) and threw them at the parents. The bola coiled around the father's legs and tripped him. Astro dropped the book and tried to help him up. Alvin picked up the book. Astro tried to pull the book away, but Alvin grabbed the boy's hair and held him far enough for the book to be just out of Astro's reach.

Alvin laughed as the boy struggled to free himself. "Hayden. It's high time you learned to leave well enough alone." Alvin pushed Astro away. Astro tripped over the father and fell onto his back. Alvin laughed until he looked at his hand. There was black as smeared onto his palm. Alvin looked carefully at the boy. He realised that "Hayden" was really Astro in disguise.

"Where are the others?"

Hiccup sat on the same boulder as before. She was really worried now. It had been a long hour and a half since Astro had entered Outcast Island. He still hadn't returned.

Hiccup saw something appear in the horizon. She used her dragon vision to get a clear look. It was Astro, but he wasn't alone. A man and a woman was with him. Astro waved to Hiccup.

"That's the signal!" she exclaimed. She spread her wings and flew over to join Astro. The others ran behind, especially Toothless. Hiccup was so excited to see Astro that she had flown off without him.

Hiccup landed in front of the three. The man and woman backed away from Hiccup, thinking that she was possessed by a devil (she did have her wings out). Hiccup hid her wings in her back as she walked up to Astro and hugged him. She noticed that Astro had returned without the book. "Where's the book? And who are these two?"

"Hayden's parents." replied Astro, "He was telling the truth. Just go with the plan. Hands up."

Hiccup knew that something was wrong. She raised her hands above her head just before a bola coiled around her chest, preventing her from using her wings. Astro had told Hiccup to raise her hands so that they wouldn't become pinned to her body. The shock of being caught by the bola sent Hiccup falling sideways.

Hiccup looked up as Outcasts ran out from behind boulders and barren trees. The other riders were now here, but the Outcasts had their crossbows pointed to everyone.

There was no way out. They were surrounded.


	12. Battle for Freedom and Safety

Hiccup tried to get the bola off her chest, but she saw a few Outcasts pointing their spears at her, making it obvious that they'd kill her if she tried. Hiccup looked up at Alvin. He walked up to her, snapping his fingers. Two Outcasts ran up and held Hiccup, each holding one arm.

Alvin laughed at his victory, "Well, well, well. What have we here? Hiccup Haddock the Third. I bet you're surprised to see me."

"Not really." said Hiccup, calmly, "This is where you live. Isn't it? It's pretty logical. You enter someone's home, you're bound to find the person who lives there."

Alvin smiled, "You know, Hiccup? With this book, your knowledge of dragons, and my knowledge of warfare, we could make quite the team. How does that sound?"

"Oh I don't know." said Hiccup, she began to number her answer with her fingers, "Let's see. There's insane, demented, delusional, and... oh! Stupid. Y'know? I've got a lot more. Would you like me to go through them all?"

Alvin's smile turned into a glare, "Alright then. We'll just have to agree to disagree. I know you're a smart girl, Hiccup. You know that I can't let you leave the island."

Hiccup gestured to Alvin, "I know you're a smart murderous barbarian, Alvin. I think you'd know that I'd never let you enslave me or any other dragons to hurt my home. You also know that I have a better plan than just sending Astro in undercover."

"I also have a better plan than using leverage to get what I want."

"Now!"

"Now!"

The Outcasts were so focused on preventing Hiccup's escape that they didn't notice the other dragon riders sneaking around them. The dragon riders attacked the Outcasts. Hookfang drove the Outcasts away from Hiccup by shooting fire at them. Meatlug pushed Outcasts off balance while Barf and Belch threw them away.

However, the Outcasts had the upper hand. They threw nets over the dragons, quickly subduing them. The two Outcasts holding Hiccup quickly pinned her to the ground and began tying her hands behind her back. Snotlout was surrounded by a dozen Outcasts, and was considering giving up. The twins were fighting over who's fault it was for getting knocked off their dragon. Astro was loosing energy as he fought against the Outcasts with only a shield.

Hiccup saw Alvin pouring some kind of liquid out of a jar onto a rag. She could smell the strange liquid and suddenly became tired. The liquid must be something the Outcasts used to knock out their prisoners without causing physical pain. Hiccup struggled desperately as Alvin came closer with the damp rag in his hand. He nearly got close enough to hold the rag over Hiccup's mouth and nose before two blue paws with large talons grabbed him by the shoulders and carried him a few feet. The dragon dropped the Outcast chief and repeated the process with other Outcasts.

Astro looked at the dragon. It was Stormfly, with Hayden riding her. Astro ran up the the Nadder as she landed, "Hayden, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you!"

"It's okay!" replied Hayden, "Just get on!"

Astro mounted onto Stormfly's back. Stormfly took off and grabbed Hayden's parents, taking them with her into the air.

Barf and Belch drove the Outcasts far away and let the twins get on.

Hookfang used his jaw to grab Snotlout's vest and carry him away, throwing him onto his back.

Fishlegs got the net off Meatlug and both flew away quickly.

Hiccup was knocked over by the Outcasts who had run to help Alvin get back up. She stood up and looked around for Toothless.

She heard her dragon calling, " **Over here!** " and turned to the source of the call. She saw Toothless using his wings and tail to hit the Outcasts away and knock them off their feet.

Hiccup began to run to her friend, but was grabbed by the back of her shirt and lifted off the ground. Hiccup looked into the eyes of a very furious Alvin.

Alvin carried Hiccup over his shoulder as he ran away.

Hiccup wanted to fight back, but she couldn't. Her hands were bound behind her back and she was too tired to kick at her captor.

Hiccup's vision became blurry. Her limbs became numb. The only thing she remembered after a few seconds of confusion was being held over the edge of a cliff. She wouldn't be able to fly if Alvin dropped her.

She looked to her right and saw Astro. He had Stormfly, Hayden and Toothless behind him.

She could hear Alvin threatening, "Leave now! Or I drop her."

Hiccup looked down the cliff. She thought the sleeping serum, or whatever it was, was playing with her mind. But she thought she could see a dragon flying up to her. As it got closer, she could see the similar details to a Monstrous Nightmare.

After hearing a voice yelling, " **Brace yourself!** ", she felt a strong wind current sending Alvin back from the edge of the cliff. she felt her body hitting stone, and assumed that Alvin had dropped her.

Hiccup looked to Alvin and saw a book between them. She quickly grabbed it as two paws took hold of her. She was lifted in the air and dropped into a pair of human arms. She opened her eyes and saw two blue ones.

"Hiccup?" asked a familiar voice, "Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

Everything went dark.


	13. A New Friend and a Promise

Hiccup woke up. She tried to sit up, but ended up nearly giving herself a heart attack as she nearly fell of the back of a black dragon.

"Don't do that!" exclaimed a voice.

Hiccup looked up and saw Astro. She looked around. Astro was holding her and flying Toothless. She must have passed out from the liquid from the battle. Her dragon senses must have reacted quickly to the effects, since dragon senses were stronger and more sensitive than human senses.

"Where are we?" she asked.

Astro sighed, "We're almost home."

"What happened?"

"Alvin nearly threw you off a cliff. A friend I had made while undercover saved you. He must've seen your tail."

"My tail?"

"Yep. Your tail was showing. You grabbed the book before we left. You passed out shortly after we left."

"We did it?"

"We did it."

Hiccup hugged Astro.

Hiccup remembered that she had caused this, "Astro, I'm really sorry. This was all my fault. If I had listened-"

"Hiccup. Everything's fine. Don't worry."

Snotlout flew Hookfang close to Toothless, "Hey! Astro! She's mine!"

Astro groaned, "For the last time Snotlout: She's not property!"

The teenagers landed their dragons on the docks of Berk. After Hiccup explained Hayden's reason for working with the Outcasts, Stoick forgave Hayden and allowed him to leave with his parents.

The next morning, it was finally time for Hayden and his parents to return home. The teenagers were gathered around their new friend as he said his goodbyes.

"Honestly, I can't thank you enough." Hayden confessed to Hiccup, "Especially you Astro. You really put your life on the line for us. I will never forget it." He hugged Astro.

Hayden petted Toothless as he purred contently, "I'm gonna miss you, big guy. Both of you." He went over and gave Hiccup a hug.

"Who knows." said Hiccup, "Maybe we'll meet again sometime."

"Maybe."

"Just promise me that if you ever need anything, that you'll ask."

"I promise."

Astro side-hugged Hiccup, "Just remember that she's taken."

Both boys laughed.

Hayden looked to Hiccup, "I'm never gonna understand why you trust dragons so much. But I do know one thing. Nobody can mess with a dragon like you and get away with it."

Hiccup shrugged, "I may be part dragon, but I'm also part Viking. So I don't go down easily."

Hayden shook his head, "You're stubborn. That's good. Just don't get caught up in that."

Hayden turned and joined his parents in their boat.

Hiccup and Astro waved to Hayden as the boat began to shrink in the horizon.

Hiccup knew that she'd never forget that boy. Like her, Hayden never was the kind of person who wouldn't resist the chance to help others.

"Hey! Hiccup!" called Astro, "You coming? We still have to determine who the fastest dragon is!"

Hiccup mounted up on Toothless' back and flew to the arena.


End file.
